


Danganronpa Rare Pair/Crack Ship One Shots

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Kirumi and Byakuya are Married, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Not-so-Well Written Danganronpa Characters, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, The First Ending is Bittersweet but the Rest are Fairly Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: I Got the Idea to do one of those things i've seen on TikTok where People will Spin for Two Characters then do Something with them (Usually Talent Swap), but Spin for Ships instead.These are Only 3 out of 24 Ships i got! In The Future i might make One Shots for More (I Have Ideas for Many, Just 0 Motivation)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Saihara Shuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Tanaka Gundham, Togami Byakuya/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 11





	1. Shuichi x Junko

Shuichi wasn’t sure how he’d put this to Junko Lightly. When the Fashionista first hired him to Investigate this he almost didn’t Believe it. I Mean, Someone poisoning Her with something that made her Cough up Flowers? There was no way that was True. It didn’t help that he wasn’t exactly a Big Fan of her either, but when she Marched into his Office with a Handful of Bloody Indigo Flower Petals, looking like she might Pass Out any second, Shuichi had no Choice. At least she was Paying him more than Enough for his Service.

However, as Shuichi investigated, he soon came up with something Unusual for him; Nothing. He couldn’t find any Possible Leads as to who would do this. The Only People Close to Junko was her Sister, who was away Training New Soldiers in the Military at the time of her Supposed Poisoning, and Members of Ultimate Despair besides two Former Suspects, Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda, but the Two had Alibis for that Day too. There was also Kokichi but He dropped out of Ultimate Despair a Long time ago, Plus he was Shuichi’s Roommate so he would’ve known if he did something already. All Enemies Junko had didn’t want anything to do with her, Talked about wanting her dead but Claimed they wouldn’t actually try to her, which considering the Past with Junko a Majority of them had Shuichi was certain it was Genuine, Or they were Dead like Haiji Towa who died of Semi-Natural Causes. Shuichi wasn’t sure of the Details but it seemed to have involved an Angry Mob of some sorts.

Everywhere he looked he didn’t seem to come up with Anything, No Clear Prime Suspects were able to be Found. Shuichi was at a Loss, Until he decided to look online for what may be the Cause of this, which is where he finally found a lead. However, it wasn’t one he expected.

“So, Any Updates? I won’t stop Bothering you until The Asshole who did this is Put the Fuck Down!” Junko yelled in Shuichi’s Office, making the Detective Wince as he looked for the Right Words, Junko waiting Expectantly. “Well, Yes, But The Update might not be one you’d like..” Junko Sighed Dramatically “Just get the Fuck on with it, Dick-Tective!” “A.. Alright..” Shuichi Began, “I Did some research online and i Found what is causing you to Cough up these Flowers.. Have you ever heard of Hanahaki Disease?”. Junko’s attention was caught by that, and she looked at Shuichi Confused “No..? Wait if it’s a Disease then did someone contaminate me or Something?!” “Well.. Yes and No. Before I go further I need to know if you’re prepared for any Information you could hear next. What i have to say isn’t.. That Easy to say.”.

Junko just Looked Confused and Frustrated, Sighing again “Like i said: Get. the. Fuck. on. With. it!”. Shuichi nodded “Hanahaki disease can’t be Transmitted like other Illnesses, it’s Born out of One Sided Love instead. It took some time but i think i know who might be the One this is Directed at..”. Shuichi reached into a Drawer in his Desk, Pulling out A Plastic Bag filled with the Bloody Flower Petals that would come from Junko. He slowly brought the Bag up to his Head, to show a Side-by-Side Comparison between the Flowers and his Hair. Junko’s Bitchy Persona Fell as she realized why he was doing such a Thing: The Flowers were the Same Color as His Hair.

“Woah.. You.. I…” “I Know it’s a Lot to take in.. Believe me, i’m still processing some of it myself..” Shuichi laughed Nervously, trying to bring down the Serious Tone Somewhat “I just have to wonder.. What could you possibly see in me?”. Junko switched to her Teacher Persona “Well, Logically Speaking, You were the Last Protagonist of Danganronpa ever. You Single Handedly Brought down all of Danganronpa with your so-called Truth and Hope, which arguably is the Most Despair Inducing thing ever.” She suddenly Switched to her Horny Persona “I Mean, that show was Running Before you even hit Puberty! And you just got it Cancelled like it was Nothing! So.. Despairing~..” Her Last words came out in a Moan, making Shuichi a bit Uncomfortable.

Junko switched to her Depressed Persona “Though, i have to ask, Do you even feel the Same way? I Mean, you probably hate such a Despairingly Worthless Person like me even more now, if just so you can Revel in me Dying from my Apparent Love for you..” “No, That’s Not True at all! You’ve done Horrible things, yes, but you don’t Deserve to die because of it.” Shuichi Averted his eyes “I’m.. Not sure how i feel about you yet, but it’s not Hatred, or even Indifference. I Don’t know how to Explain it. It’s not something that’ll cure your Disease.”.

Shuichi Hesitated “But.. Just Maybe.. It could become something that can. I’m not sure though..”. Looking back up he saw Junko looking at him with a Blank Expression, he worried that he might’ve said something Wrong or Upsetting to her before she suddenly let out a High Pitched and Childish Squeal. She Leaned over the Desk and Pulled Shuichi into a Hug, Smushing his Face into her Breasts which he decided not to Comment on. “Weally?! You’d do that fow me?! Thank woooo!” She had switched to her Cutesy Persona. “I-it’s Nothing, I'm happy to help in any way I can..” She Giggled Happy before glancing at the Clock. “Uh-oh! I has a Photoshoot soon! We can tawk water though okay?~” “Sure, that’d.. Be Lovely.” “Yaya! Byesies!~”.

She kissed Shuichi on the Cheek and skipped out of his Office, Leaving Shuichi Red-Faced but Oddly Excited for their next Encounter.


	2. Byakuya x Kirumi

The Mansion was Lively with The Richest of the Rich talking Among themselves. Maids and Butlers served them and did any Tasks needed of them, Especially one Maid, Kirumi Tojo. As the Ultimate Maid she did things very Efficiently and Immediately When they were Asked of her, The Aristocrats Loved her and she even overheard some asking if they could Borrow or Buy her off of her Master. Her Master in question, Byakuya Togami, Declined all offers and even got a bit Snarky and Sarcastic with some of them who Treated Kirumi as more of an Object to be Bought than an Actual Human. No one would Dare call out the Togami Clan Heir on it though.

Kirumi came out of the Kitchen with Food for the Guests, Presenting it in the Dining Hall where they were all Currently sitting. One by One she went by each Table and Served them, Getting to Byakuya’s Last before Bowing and Leaving off to the Side, awaiting any Orders given to her. All of the Guests continued Talking among themselves as they Ate, Complimenting the Food and Asking Kirumi to send them to the Chef, which she made a Mental Note to do after Dinner. She didn’t pay much attention to what they were Discussing, it was something Involving Businesses, which she didn’t much care for. Even if something that did come up interested her she wouldn’t speak but listen until they moved to something else. Not only would it be Disrespectful but They likely wouldn’t take her Seriously, afterall she’s just a Maid. She was only to Serve her Master and Nothing else.

The Rest of the Meet-up went by pretty Quickly, Kirumi and the Other Servants still Serving the Guests and Byakuya. Kirumi had to admit though that she did get frustrated with some of the Guests and how they not only treated her but the Other Staff. They acted as though they were Inferior, or in the Case of the Worser ones, act like they were Stupid. She even had one Man try to hit on her after Getting a bit Tipsy on Wine, but she remained Calm and tried to Deny him Professionally, which made him angry but he didn’t cause a Scene at least. If it wasn’t for her Master that would have been a Breaking Point for her.

After Everyone left Kirumi came over to Byakuya, who was in a Chair by the Fireplace already reading a Book, and Poured some Tea for him, a Small Smile coming onto her Face which didn’t go unnoticed. “You seem Happy, Kirumi.” “Well Of Course, Is it wrong to Smile at my Husbands Success?”. Kirumi went over to the Fireplace and Picked Two Rings off the Stand, Two Rings Byakuya earlier claimed to be Priceless Antique Rings his Ancestors owned, when in Reality they were just Very Expensive Wedding Rings he bought for his and Kirumi’s Wedding. Kirumi put hers on before gently taking Byakuya's Hand and putting the Other Ring on his.

“You got me There, Darling.” Byakuya was smiling a bit himself, “If all goes well a New Branch of the Togami Empire will be coming soon.” “What would that be, The 3rd one this Year? Your Empire is growing quite Big.” “Don’t you mean Our? We’ve been Married for a Few Years now Kirumi, The Togami Empire is as much yours as it is Mine.”. Kirumi paused before Nodding, like she was reminded of Something Important “Ah, I Guess you’re right. Sorry Dear, It’s just hard to keep Track of everything I have at this Point” “It’s Fine, though it would Help to Remember when we do become Public Knowledge. Speaking of though, How has Work been?”. Kirumi took a Seat in the Chair across from her Husband, wanting to rest even if just for a Moment “It’s been fine, though i have a bit of Unfortunate News. I’ve gotten Overloaded with Things to do because of the Recent Danganronpa Cancellation. The Country Morale is lower than Ever.. My Attendance may be missing for a while while I deal with things.”.

Byakuya frowned and sighed “I Guess I can't complain too much, I Will be having some Work to do myself.. It’s a Shame though, I had a Date Planned for us.” Kirumi blushed, caught off Guard by the Mention of a Date “Really? It’s been Forever since we’ve gone on One, that’s really sweet of you. I Feel Bad that we’ll have to delay it” “It’s Fine, We’re both Busy People. Maybe Later you could make Work Schedules for Both of us, we could find the Perfect Date to have one then.”. “That would help.. Alright, i’ll make sure to do that later. For now though-” Kirumi Stood up, walking back over to Byakuya “I’ll go Make our Bed. Even If we can’t go out, we can still enjoy being together at Night~” She kissed him on the Cheek once again. “Alright. I’ll be there Soon, Love” Byakuya said to her, seeming quite Happy before Kirumi went off to their Room.


	3. Kiyotaka x Gundham

This was Bad. This was Bad. This was so Bad.

Kiyotaka Tried to Move and Get up, But it was no Use. Pain surged through him and Forced out more Tears and Sobbing. Taka didn’t even think someone’s Legs could get this Broken. He should’ve know this was Dumb, From Hiking into the Woods Alone to Climbing up so High in that Tree to get a Cool Picture for Mondo. Now after One Broken Branch Taka was sitting up on the Ground, with One of his Femurs Fractured and His other Leg just Broken, it began to Rain, and not to mention that he was Completely Alone and Helpless.

It hurt too much for him to Move Properly as much as he Tried, and he was afraid of getting them Infected by crawling on the now Wet Forest Floor. He was scared to even look Down at his Legs out of fear of just how Badly they could be Damaged. He thought over what he could do before remembering his Phone. He frantically Looked around for it, even twisting his Body to get a Better View despite the pain in his Lower Half. Fortunately, He did manage to make it out among the Surrounding Nature, Unfortunately, What he made out were the Pieces of it. He truly had no Way of even contacting someone for help.

Taka wasn’t about to give up though, even as he was Crying Buckets he refused to be Stuck here or Worse. So doing the only thing he saw would be Possible, Taka started Screaming. Screaming for Help to be Exact, Letting out Loud Screams of Help between Crying in the Hopes Someone, Anyone, would Hear him. Hope was Draining from him as Each Scream just got Silence in Return.

Soon Enough, As Taka’s Throat got Sore from the Screaming and he was on the Brink of Despair, he heard Something coming from the Woods. At first he was a Bit Scared as it could be a Wild Animal, but he hoped to God it was a Person who could help him. As Luck would have it, that Latter turned out to be True.

“-This Mortal is better have a Good Explanation for Disturbing my-” Taka could make out a Man Saying Something before he cut himself off with a Gasp, Followed by the Sound of Running before Taka was Face to Face with them. Taka felt as though he’d seen them before, But the Cloak they wore Made it Hard to See their Face so he wasn’t Sure. The Man Bent down to Taka, “What kind of Reckless Antics resulted in this?! I Swear, You Pathetic Humans always find a Way to get yourself a Ticket to the Beyond.” Taka Ignored what he said and Just Explained what happened “I tried to Climb that Tree..” He Pointed to the One behind him “I Thought it would be a Nice Exercise.. And I wanted to get a Picture for my Friend.. But one of the Branches broke a-and..” Taka Broke down Crying again “Please Help me..”.

“Never Fear, Vulnerable Mortal! For i, Gundham Tanaka, shall Bring you back to Good Health!” Gundham Reached into a Pocket on his Cloak and pulled a Small First-Aid Kit out “I am not Skilled in the Arts of Healing Magic, so i will have to use Techniques Human Beings are more Suited to.”. He opened the First-Aid and got out a Roll of Bandages, Sitting beside Taka’s Legs to better help treat them. “This may cause you Pain, I Apologize in Advance.” Gundham carefully Elevated One of Taka’s Legs, hearing him hiss in Pain as he looked away still Crying. For someone who Looked so Strong he was Crying a lot more than Gundham Expected. Gundham began gently Bandaging Takas Leg as 4 Small Balls of Fuzz Scurried over to Taka.

4 Hamsters revealed themselves to Taka, Squeaking as one reached it’s Tiny Paws out, signalling it wanted to be Picked up by him. It was Hard to See through his Tears but Taka did Pick the Hamster up, Which Pounced at him and made him admit a Small Yelp in surprise before realizing it was only Cuddling against his Cheek. The Affection Made Taka smile and put his Hand against them to Return it and Stop them from Falling, the other 3 Doing the Same to Taka’s Other Hand. He didn’t even notice Gundham had Finished Bandaging both of his Legs.

“I See you’re enjoying the Company of the Dark Devas of Destruction.. Though do not get your Hopes up, they are simply Comforting you.” “Well it’s Nice.. Thank you for this, you and the.. Dark Devas.” “I and the Devas Appreciate it. People are always Getting injured in these Woods from their Lack of Foresight, and a King must help all inside his Kingdom.”. “Well that’s.. Very Noble of you.”. Taka could see Gundham smile beneath his Cloak, “You know, I May be taking a Liking to you, Mortal. I Can sense you have a Kind and Moral Soul within you. Do tell me, Who are you?” “I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru.. Earlier you said your Name is Gundham, Right? You sound Familiar.”. Gundham’s Smile became Bigger “Well i would Hope so.. Do you go to Hope’s Peak Academy by any Chance? I may have heard your Name be spoken in its Halls” “Oh, Yes! You must be in another class..” “Indeed. It’s No wonder your Soul is as Moral as they come, I Would expect nothing less from the Ultimate Moral Compass.”.

Taka couldn’t Help but Smile, Despite how Eccentric he was Gundham appeared to be a Pretty Nice Person. Suddenly Taka felt something Cold on his Legs and Looked down to see Ice Packs being Applied to them by Gundham, “This usually Helps with Injuries such as this.” After Gundham finished putting them on he wrapped them to Taka’s Legs with Leftover Bandages, Making Taka confused. “What are you doing?..” “Making sure they won’t Fall off. I Do not have what you Humans call a ‘Phone’, so i’m unable to get Help here. Luckily I Know a Helpful Woman who can help us at Hope’s Peak, I Shall take you to her.” The Hamsters Retreated into Gundham’s Cloak before he Picked Taka up off the Ground. Taka’s Face Turned Red from suddenly being Princess Carried, arguably it being made worse by Gundham Holding him so close to himself in an attempt to “Shield him from Mother Nature's Tears of Sorrow” as he put it, but He chose not to say anything and instead held on to Gundham as he carried him off to Hope’s Peak. Taka wasn’t able to See it, But Gundham’s face had become a Bright Shade of Red as well.


End file.
